La oscuridad a veces es la respuesta correcta
by anghel julia
Summary: Tal vez por amor la gente comete errores pero por una amor que sabes que sera eterno eres capaz incluso de renunciar a ti mismo para ver a tu amado feliz.[Es mi primera historia, así que por favor no seáis muy duros.]
1. Cambio

_[Es una``historia´´ de amor en la cual Hermione renuncia a todo por el amor y acaba siendo mala. Espero que os guste, lo siento si convierto a la Hermione siempre buena y realista en alguien algo un poco mala...pero por amor a veces haces hasta lo imposible._

_Es mi primera ``historia´´espero que os guste :) _

_Forget&Forgive]_

A pesar de que le dolía el hecho de que se estuviera liando con Lavander le quería….o al menos eso pensaba ella, o tan solo le gustaba o lo que fuera. Lo que importa es que le dolía que no fuera ella la que besaba sus dulces y carnosos labios o acariciaba su cuerpo ahora mas firme y perfeccionado que cuando le conoció y no era mas que un crio que se reía de ella.

Ahora era todo un adolescente fuerte, cuadrado gracias a la edad, aunque ahí siguieran sus pecas que tanta gracia le hacia.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Un rato después una muchacha de formas ya muy sensuales y atractivas salió de la ducha y se miro al espejo.

Había dejado de ser la mojigata del grupo y de la clase. Aunque siguiera siendo la empollona su cuerpo no decía ya eso, el tiempo había hecho su efecto al igual que la edad y las hormonas.

Sus curvas eran muy prominentes y el pelo ya ahora mucho mas largo y más cuidado le llegaba hasta la cadera y cuando se lo alisaba le llegaba hasta los glúteos.

Se secó y se sonrió a si misma en el espejo, sabia que aquel día seria especial, lo notaba y estaba nerviosa. Era sábado así que no tenia porque ponerse uniforme. Saco del armario unos leggins negros con estampado de flores negras y una camiseta con un solo hombro negra también. Se puso sus zapatos de tacón azules oscuros y se arregló el pelo en una coleta alta que se la medio aliso.

El maquillaje era muy natural apenas si se notaba, cogio su varita la caual la guardo y salio de la habitación rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Al bajar las escaleras vio que sus amigos no la esperaban;-Seguro que Ron se moria de hambre-,dijo riéndose y bajo sola al GC.

Al entrar en el GM todas las miradas se voltearon hacia ella y no era para menos, el cambio había sido tan drástico como del día a la noche y le sentaba de maravilla. No tardo demasiado en sonrojarse y rápidamente fue a sentarse con sus amigos que estaban riéndose de la cara que los chicos habían puesto.

-vaya, hoy has roto con la pana-dijo Harry riéndose y bebiendo un trago de jugo de calabazas.

-gracias Harry y buenos días chico-les sonrió ampliamente a todo y se sirvió unas tostadas un vaso de café.-que tal estáis todos ?-pregunto a sus amigos los cuales no tardaron en contestarle diciéndole que perfectamente y contarle sus planes de irse a entrenar algunos de ellos, algunos ir a dar un paseo o simplemente estar en la sala común tranquilos.

Mientras hablaban entretenidamente una rara sensación recorrió su cuerpo y sin saber por qué su mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, especialmente se fijo en uno; Draco Malfoy. Al parecer estaba mejor que nunca, aunque fuera de los ``malos'' no se podía negar que estaba perfectamente perfecto.

Su cuerpo muy definido y cuadrado le sentaba de maravilla, sus ojos grises como el hielo mas frio del invierno y su pelo rubio como el centeno en un mes de verano hacia que se vieran como una ángel caído.

No podía evitar pensar eso, aunque ella quisiera a Ron, o al menos ella creía eso.

No podía dejar de mirarle o no quería pero de repente algo cambio en el Draco y aparto la mirada de Blaize con el que mantenía una entretenida conversación y la dirigio hacia ella. Al verla su mirada cambio de divertida a una fría aunque sensual, como si tratara de conquistarla aunque eso fuera imposible.

Hermione no dejo de mirarlo, no iba a ser ella la cobarde asi que espero a que el aparta la mirada y si no fuera porque Blaize le dio una colleja el tampoco habría dejado de mirarla.


	2. Olor

Algo había cambiad y lo notaba, lo notaba en el aire que acariciaba su rostro, lo notaba en cada respiración y en cada latir. No sabia el por que y tampoco si era para bien o para mal, peor lo que si sabia era que era distinto, que aquel año nada seguiría igual, que cambiaria, y que la vida tal y como la conocía no seria la misma nunca mas.

Se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia la escuela ya que empezaba a oscurecer y hacia algo de frio para estar fuera en camiseta sin chaqueta, pero al levantarse la brisa le trajo un olor que hizo que el corazón se le parara; menta mezclada con canela, un olor que no conocía peor que hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara y que el vello se le pusiera de punta. Intento no darle demasiada importancia al suceso y se fue al castillo.

Cuando entro en su sala común vio que Lavander estaba agarrada del cuello de Ron y no pasaba de besarle como si se le fuera la vida en ello y al parecer a Ron eso le encantaba. Noto como el dolor llegaba de nuevo a su corazón peor intento ser fuerte y demostrar que a ella no le hacia falta ningún chico que la hiciera feliz o del cual depender. Se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran sin sentido y recordó aquellos momentos que hicieran que ella cambiara tanto, todas las burlas de los que una vez fueron sus amigos cuando era joven, los insultos y los momentos en los que la señalaban y la llamaban`` mojigata, come libros y empollona´´, en los que los chicos la llamaban fea y se apartaban de ella.

Fue entonces cuando decidió que este año no dejaría que nadie se burlara de ella, que se rieran de ella y que la volvieran a comparar con una rata de biblioteca o un espanta pájaros. Quería demostrarles que ella también era una chica, no una ``rata de biblioteca´´ y que era capaz de atraer la mirada de los chicos, quería sentirse deseada; quería sentirse lo que nunca había sido y ser aquello que se burlaba de ella.

No le costó mucho lograrlo, tan solo una sesión larga de compras y de peluquería en la cual le cortaron su pelo en capas pero sin dejárselo corto, renovó todo su vestuario y cambio los pantalones anchos pos pitillos, faldas, leggins; sus camisetas anchas por unas ceñidas que denotaba sus grandes curvas y las zapatillas por tacones, botines… Maquillaje natural y hacerse las cejas, un poco de rímel y la raya y la nueva Hermione dejo boquiabiertos a los chicos que no paraban de reírse de ella y los cuales se acercaron a ella como hechizados por su belleza y aquellas chicas que no paraban de meterse con ella se quedaron sin palabras al verlo.

Una sonrisa llego a su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que la vida vista así se veía mucho mejor y mas animada, le gustaba salir de fiesta y beber aunque con cuidado y bailar, dejarse llevar.

Este cambio dejo a sus amigos de piedra al verla a comienzos de curso cuando llego a la estación de tren pues no se esperaban ver a su amiga con un vestido tan cortito y lleno de flores, su pelo liso y con plataformas aunque tenían que reconocer que estaba de perlas.

Ginny no paraba de hacerle preguntas del porqué de su cambio y de si se encontraba bien o estaba bajo la influencia de un _imperius_ ya que no podía creérselo, y la verdad es que ni ella ni sus amigos ni ninguna de las personas que la conocían.

Momentos mas tarde se levanto de la cama, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras rumbo a la sala común. No se sorprendió al ver como Harry y Ginny estaban muy cerca y se miraban a los ojos intensamente, sabido era el hecho de que se gustaban pero temían la reacción de Ron.

-Hola –saludo Hermione a los chicos los cuales se dieron la vuelta al escuchar su voz y se pusieron como dos tomates al verla.

-Ho…hola Hermione ¿Qué tal estas?

-Muy bien Harry, ¿ y tu?- pregunto levantando una ceja y sonriéndoles de lado a los dos.-Bueno yo voy bajando al GC, os espero abajo si queréis bajar a cenar- les guiñó u ojos y salió de la sala común por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos algo mas animada y por el camino se cruzo con Luna la cual iba dan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando Hermione le toco el hombro y la saludo.

-Hola Luna.

-Hola Hermione –dijo ella volviendo a la realidad y en el proceso casi se come a Draco el cual estaba caminando delante de ella.

-Eh cuidado por donde vas Lovegood-le dijo de mal humor.

-Lo siento.-dijo algo nerviosa y se alejó de allí muy rápido.

-¿Y tu que? –le pregunto a Hermione el mirándola de arriba abajo sin dejar de detenerse en lugares específicos.

-Adiós-dijo ella sin hacerle caso y dirigiéndose hacia su mesa con un nerviosismo en su cuerpo que no podía controlar y no sabia a que venia.

Se sentó al lado de Neville el cual estaba hablando con Seamus sobre la entretenida clase de herbologia que habían tenido el día anterior con la profesora Sprout. Ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia y eso a ella ni le importaba, pues estaba muy atenta a un chico que no paraba de mirarla y la estaba volviendo loca el que el no parara de hacerlo, aunque le gustaba en el fondo, pues su mirada era tan potente que hacia que su corazón se desbocara y todo su cuerpo deseara poder rozar al menos un segundo el de él.

Acabo de cenar y se dirigido a hacer su turno de guardia ya que el ser Prefecto tenia también sus inconvenientes; como por ejemplo pasear por el castillo con el frio que hacia y aburrirse ya que ni Ron ni Harry estaban con ella y no tenia a nadie con quien hablar. O eso pensaba. Cuando llego a una esquina se encontró con que Draco estaba sentado en un banco y parecía estar pensativo ya que no noto su presencia. Se detuvo y se quedo mirándolo. Se veía tan hermoso a la luz de la luna que parecía imposible que el fuera tan frio y malo con ella, que pudiera caber dentro de tal belleza tan gran cantidad de odio y frialdad. Su piel blanca como la nieve más blanca reflejaba la luz de la Luna y daba la sensación de que era una estatua de cristal. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él y respiro profundamente lo que hizo que se quedara de piedra pues era el mismo olor que hacia unas horas; menta fresca y canela. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo y se alejó rápidamente de él.

-¿Qué pasa Granger , no sabes saludar o es que tu educación es nula en ese sentido?

Al oir su voz y la darse cuenta de que la había pillado su corazón se paro en seco y cerró fuertemente el puño.

-Hola Malfoy. Adiós Malfoy.

Se alejó de él lo mas rápido que pudo y haciendo que el eco de sus tacones resonaran por todo el pasillo. No dejo de andar hasta que estuvo segura de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de el como para que notara su presencia y se sentó en un alfeizar. Se sentía estúpida por haber pensado que él era hermoso aunque era la verdad y que estuviera pensando en el. Eso no podía permitírselo, ya bastante tenia con sufrir por culpa de Ron como para encapricharse con alguien que nunca seria suyo o al menos que se fijara en ella.

Suspiro y se dirigió hacia su sala común. Al llegar corrió hacia su cuarto, se cambio y se metio en la cama sin hablar con nadie. No estaba de humor como para soportar a nadie y menos los chisme y los cotilleos de las compañeras de cuarto.


	3. Miradas atrevidas

_Puedo entregarte el mundo entero, puedo entregarte el universo puedo entregarte mi corazón aunque eso ya lo tienes, puedo darte mi alma, puedo darte mi vida, peor tan solo si tu también me dices que me amas._

No podía ser, se había dormido en clase y además de Historia de la Magia, eso era algo inadmisible, no podía estar pasándole a ella. Se regaño mentalmente durante un buen rato mas y después se centro en las explicaciones de la profesora la cual estaba hablando de como poder transformar un elemento en otro distinto.

No sabia si la habían pillado asi que decidio hacer como si nada y ya después pediría los apuntes e iria a la biblioteca a estudiar tranquilamente pues en la sala común últimamente siempre había alguien hablando o con sus amigos o con la novio o el novio y eso en el fondo le molestaba ya que ella sin saber ni como ni porque se había quedado sola, Harry siempre entrenando o con Ginny y Ron con la novia y entrenando también o con Harry. Y ella siempre iba sola o con Luna y Neville, y no es que le molestara pero echaba de menos a sus amigos y los momentos que pasaban juntos.

No sabia si era producto de su imaginación o no, peor se sentía observada así que se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una fría y gris que atravesaba incluso las paredes con la potencia con la cual la estaba mirando. Le sonrió de lado y le guiño el ojo. Ella también le devolvió el guiño sin poder creerse lo que acababa de hacer y de como su mente había podido reaccionar de aquella manera. Primero no deja de mirarlo, segundo piensa que es atractivo y guapo y tercero le guiña el ojos. ``Mala señal Hermione, muy mala´´. Respiro profundamente y se mordió el labio para no sonreír que es lo que mas quería hacer, sonreír como tonta e ir a preguntarle a que venia lo del guiño, peor se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

La estaba volviendo loca, loquísima Mlafoy y eso hacia que su parte mas loca y atrevida saliera a la luz y le decía que siguiera el juego, que se divirtiera que no pasaba por hacer el loco por unos momentos pero ahí estaba la parte mas racional que le decía que no debía hacerlo que sufriría.

´´A la mierda todo, quiero divertirme y solo será una vez´´ pensó ella y le lanzo una traviesa mirada a Malfoy el cual no dejaba de mirarla.

Al ver eso se sorprendió un poco pero no se puede decir que no le gustara pues era lo que mas deseaba hacer durante el curso cuando vio aparecer a la nueva Hermione; probar sus labios y rozar su cuerpo sin importarle su sangre pues a el poco le importaba, debía tan solo mantener una imagen. Al parecer no era el único ya que también Blaize le había echado el ojo a Hermione por lo que Malfoy había visto y eso le molestaba pues él quería ser el único de la escuela que hiciera que la santurrona Hermione se volviera loca y supiera de lo que él era capaz.

La clase se acabo sin mas acontecimientos importantes y se dirigieron hacia el GC algunos, algunos hacia los jardines o simplemente a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

Hermione decidió ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para hacer un trabajo que acaba de mandar la profesora McGonagall sobre la historia de la transformación de los elementos.

Saludo a la bibliotecaria al entrar y se dirigió hacia la sección de los libros de historia pero al llegar se encontró con que no era la única que había decidido ir a por un libro para el trabajo, también Malfoy había decidido ir.

Al verla Malfoy le sonrió y la miro detenidamente de arriba abajo, echando con un movimiento de cabeza el pelo hacia un lado el cual le estaba tapando la vista y le daba un toque extra sexy y a Hermione le encanto la manera en la cual se apartó el pelo, con mucha sensualidad.

-Hola Granger, ¿Qué tal en clase hoy?

-Hola Malfoy, bien y tú? –pregunto ella por cortesía.

-Bastante bien se podría decir, hubieron dos momentos los cuales me encantaron.

``Mierda´´. Recordó lo ocurrido en clase y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color mas rosado del normal lo cual hizo que se cabreara consigo misma por eso.

-Tranquila Granger, no te pongas vergonzosa ahora si antes te veía mejor con esa mirada tan atrevida incluso te ves sexy…-dijo de una manera sensual mientras se acercaba a ella y se colocaba el pelo en un intento de ponerla aun mas nerviosa. Se acercó mas a ella hasta el punto de rozar sus cuerpos y eso tuvo extraños efectos en la anatomía de Hermione ya que noto como una corriente recorría su cuerpo y unas increíbles ganas de besarlo no paraban de crecer y crecer.

-No tengo vergüenza y eso no era nada- dijo a la defensiva aunque estaba sin armas.

-Venga…sé que me deseas… no hace falta que mientas, si quieres puedo cumplir todas tus fantasías-dejo caer las palabras como si nada mientras una de sus manos empezaba a acariciar la pierna de la chica y seguía subiendo- nadie lo sabrá, será nuestro secreto- se acercó mas y poso en su cuello un beso tan suave que ella pensaba que había sido producto de su imaginación.

-No te deseo, deja de inventarte cosas- sus palabras apenas si se oían ya que las suspiraba y al chico eso le encanto así que siguió posando besos en el cuello de la chica hasta un leve gemido salió de sus labios sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Estaba totalmente perdida, no sabio ya ni su nombre ni donde es encontraba, tan solo sabia que él le estaba besando el cuello y que era la mejor sensación de su vida, ni siquiera Krum había logrado que se sintiera así con tan solo unos cuantos besos.

Su piel era tan suave, cálida, llena de vida y de sensaciones, era una piel que nunca había tocado y le fascinaba eso, el hecho de que fueran tan fácil saber lo que ella sentía, oir sus gemidos y notar como sus manos instintivamente se dirigieron hacia su pelo. Era algo nuevo para el pues todas las mujeres con las que había estado eran mas frías, sin los sentimientos que ella transmitía, no eran cálidas ni tan sencillas y lentas como ella. Eran como unas fieras y nada mas. Empezó a subir por su cuello hacia su clavicula, luego su barbilla y luego se aparto por un momento en la cual ella abrió los ojos y le miro suplicándole que le besara y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, responder a sus suplicas como si nada mas existiera en el mundo, como si no hubiera mañana, como si no existiera ni el tiempo, ni la gravedad, tan solo existían ellos dos y sus deseos.

Ella respondió a sus besos de una manera casi tímida, dulce, suave, con ternura y eso hizo que todo lo que el chico opinaba sobre ella se cayera como un muro derribado por culpa de un _ Bombarda_. Cada uno se entregaba de una manera distinta en el beso pero se complementaban, lo que uno no conocía aprendía del otro y las caricias empezaron a tornarse mas ansiosas y los besos mas apasionados hasta llegar al punto en el Hermione casi acaba si camisa y Malfoy ya sin ella estaba a punto de tumbarla en la mesa que había al lado si no llega a ser por que a alguien se le cayo un libro y el estruendo hizo que ambos volvieran a la normalidad.

-Te ves muy bien así, mucho mejor- dijo el al verla con la camisa medio abrochada y dejando ver sus hermosos pechos firmes, su pelo despeinado y sus labios rojos debido a la intensidad con la cual se habían besado.

-Tu también te ves genial sin camisa- dijo sin poder apartar la mirada de su pecho tan bien definido que incluso la mejor estatua del mejor dios griego no podía superarlo.

-Como sigas mirándome así vas a acabar comiéndome-empezó a reírse mientras se ataba los botones de la camisa y ella se acercó a ella y poso un tierno beso en sus labio para después alejarse.

Espero que os haya gustado los capítulos hasta ahora iré subiendo cada día uno al intentare, por que,los escribo cada día uno

Dejadme vuestros mensajes para saber lo que opináis.

Un besico.

Iulia.


End file.
